Monte Everest
by allison green
Summary: Faberry C:
1. Creciendo

Monte Everest

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen.

( Cuidado G!P Quinn)

Anthony Fabray, padre de Russel Fabray, fue un hombre muy frio con su hijo casi nunca le mostraba amor a su hijo, el pequeño Russel creció con un pensamiento demasiado católico.

Russel a sus 17 años conoció a Judy, quedo algo enamorado de ella, paso un tiempo y él la iba acortejando, un día se decisión y le pidió matrimonio lo cual ella acepto.

A sus 22 años concibieron a su primer hijo, en una consulta al obstetra, el doctor les dijo que iba a ser un ''niño'' muy saludable. Pasaron los 9 meses, el pequeño Charlie Fabray nació, ''el'' enamoro a muchas enfermeras, era un bebe muy apuesto, cabello rubio, ojos verdes con destellos dorados, piel algo pálida, en conclusión era él bebe perfecto.

A la edad de 7 años Charlie sintió un fuerte dolor en su zona pélvica, lo llevaron al pediatra, le realizaron chequeos médicos hasta que llegaron a la conclusión que el ''pequeño Charlie'' es una niña con un miembro masculino, Russel no lo podía creer, le iba a ser la vergüenza de toda la cuidad al tener una hija así. Le pagaron al pediatra por no divulgar nada. En su casa Russel pensaba como hacer para que nadie se diera cuenta de los cambios que iba a tener su hijo. Paso un año y dejo de importarle Charlie aunque ahora se llamaba Quinn, el cambio se iba notando mas, ideo un plan algo extraño.

Una noche Russel tomo a Quinn y se la llevo a un helicóptero, iban volando y el lugar se comenzaba a poner mas frio, llegaron al Monte Everest- Zona de la Muerte, Russel se bajo con una mascara de oxigeno ya que no podía respirar, en cambio Quinn lo hacia perfectamente, caminaron hasta un lugar en forma de apartamento que estaba refundido entre la nieve, entraron en aquel lugar.

**R: **Quinn te tienes que quedar aquí, yo me tengo que ir.

**Q: **Por que me dejas aquí papi?

**R: **Porque si, se niña buena y quédate aquí, no me sigas.

**Q: **Por favor papi, no me dejes aquí, estoy sola no tengo a nadie que me cuide, no me dejes me da miedo papi, por favor-_dijo llorando-_no seas malo llévame contigo papi-_se arrodilla ante el-._

**R: **Ya no molestes, adiós.

Quinn comenzó a llorar, después de muchas horas dejo de llorar y comenzó a observar toda la casa que era de color blanco a excepciones de algunas cosas, decidió ir a investigar que había arriba así que cuando termino de subir las escaleras vio que habían nueve puertas de color rojo así que se dirigió a la primera y la abrió, todo era blanco, la enorme cama, el armario y otras cosas. Fue a la segunda y era un gimnasio con todos los implementos para que alguien se ejercite, la tercera era un laboratorio de ciencias donde había de todo, la cuarta era una sala de video juegos que tenia una enorme pantalla plasma y una mini cancha de futbol y de básquet, la quinta era una biblioteca con muchos libros de diferentes materias, la sexta era una habitación donde había una mini piscina, la séptima era enorme baño, la octava era una sala de música donde había un piano, órgano, saxofón, guitarra, una mini guitarra extraña ella sabia que se llamaba mandolina pero le decía mini guitarra y bueno muchos instrumentos mas y la novena puerta era una sala que servía para que Quinn hiciera creaciones y pintara.

Termino de observar toda la parte de arriba así que bajo a la sala, vio que había una cocina bien equipada pero ella no sabia muy bien como cocinar, fue a el refrigerador y vio mucha comida congelada y eso era lo que iba a comer por suerte sabia usar el microondas. Fue a la sala la inspecciono, termino de observar todo y se sentó en el mueble y dijo.

Q: **Aquí comienza mi nueva vida.**

Pasaban los días y Quinn iba creciendo, se la pasaba metida en la biblioteca leyendo libros de distintas materias y de cocina ya que estaba harta de comer comida congelada, ella aprendía muy rápido. Llego 30 de abril el día que Quinn cumpliría sus 10 años, ella se levanto triste porque seria uno de los primeros cumpleaños alejada de su familia. Paso todo el dial leyendo como hacer una torta y luego fue a la cocina y se hiso una.

Ya estaba lista, solo faltaba decorarla cosa que Quinn hiso y luego puso una vela, tomo la carama y la puso en el modo que le tomara varias luego con la cámara lista fue al mesón y deseo que su familia este bien, soplo la vela y todo eso capto la cámara.

Q: **Feliz cumpleaños a mi.**

Luego tomo una rebanada de pastel y estaba muy bueno asi que se comió todo el pastel, cuando lo termino se sentía muy llena, creía que podía hasta rodar asi que mejor se fue a lavar los dientes y a dormir aunque en la madrugada le dolía su pancita y no sabia que hacer asi que fue a la biblioteca y vio un libro de medicina y vio que estaba empachada de tanta comida y lo mejor era tomar un pastilla asi que fue donde había un montón de pastillas y tomo una y luego fue a la cama primero no podía dormir pero luego el dolor fue cesando hasta que consiguió dormir. Asi fue como Quinn enfrento su primer dolor físico lejos de su familia pero se tenia que acostumbrar, ella sabia que debía olvidar lo que le hiso su padre y seguir adelante.

**Quinn a los quince años.**

Ella se estaba despertando y sintió algo duro en su entrepierna y descubrió que de nuevo tuvo una erección. Recordó cuando tuvo su primera erección ya que nunca se le iba a olvidar.

**FlashBack**

Quinn tenia 14 cuando despertó de un sueño tan raro donde había una chica muy bonita besándola sentada a horcadas en ella, cuando despertó se extraño por eso y luego sintió algo extraño en su pene asi que lo observo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba levantado asi que eso la asusto y tomo su lámpara y se pego en su pene, cuando lo hiso sintió un dolor tan terrible que lloro, dejo de llorar y vio que aun estaba parado, fue a la biblioteca a leer que era lo que le estaba sucediendo y leyó que era lago normal en el aparato reproductivo masculino que sucedía porque ya estaba llegando a la pubertad y que una de las maneras de deshacerse de eso era pensado en cosas que no te agraden o masturbarse, Quinn no sabia que significaba masturbar asi que cogió el diccionario y busco la palabra que decía : **es la estimulación de los órganos genitales con el objeto de obtener placer sexual, pudiendo llegar o no al orgasmo.**

Asi que decidió pensar cosas feas ya que no quería hacer eso.

**Fin del FlashBack **

Se comenzaba a cansar de tener que pensar cosas feas asi que por primera vez guio su mano hasta su pene y comenzó a tocarlo mientras gemía, vio que salía un líquido blanco de la punta de su miembro asi que lo toco y su mano se ensucio pero siguió tocándose, su mano iba de arriaba abajo mas fácil ya que su miembro estaba lubricado, aumento su fuerza y eso se sentía tan bien, comenzó a imaginarse a la chica de su sueño y mas rápido iba su mano era una sensación indescriptible para ella, era algo nuevo que realmente le gustaba se dio cuenta que no fue buena idea no hacerlo antes, Quinn ya estaba llegando a clímax luego de unos quince minutos, sintió una gran liberación y satisfacción, sintió un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo tan increíblemente.

Luego sintió algo de arrepentimiento, que lo que había hecho estaba mal asi que decidió mejor darse una ducha, luego salió y se vistió y para olvidarse de lo que había hecho fue a la biblioteca y tomo un libro que decía como crear a robots y fue a la habitación donde tenia los implementos, quería tener un compañero ya que se sentía sola.

Observo como se hacia mas o menos y comenzó a hacer uno como ella lo imaginaba, lo quería de tamaño grande tipo 3 metros, ya había construido la base se la paso toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que sintió que tenia hambre asi que dejo de trabajar y se hiso un sándwich ya que quería comer algo ligero para seguir trabajando. Termino y fue de nuevo a trabajar en su robot, termino su forma y eran las 5 de la mañana y no había dormido, luego se quedo observándolo y decidió que debía tener pelo por todo el cuerpo y tenia que ser de color blanco asi que lo hiso, solo faltaba la parte de la cara no sabia que forma asi que solo le puso ojos y una sonrisa divertida lo demás era pelaje. Ensamblo varias cosas en su tarjeta de personalidad y luego lo prendió.

Robot: **Hola como te llamas.**

Quinn: **Yo me llamo Quinn.**

Robot: **ohh que bien Quinn pero una pregunta sabes como me llamo yo?**

Quinn: **Se como te llamas, tu nombre es Hombre de la nieve pero es muy largo así que te diré Yeti.**

Yeti: **ok Quinn me gusta mucho el nombre asi que somos amigos?**

Quinn: **si amigos.**

El se acercó despacio y le dio un abrazo, ella se sintió quería aunque sea algo ficticio.

**Hola **

**Se que me retrase mucho en volver a publicar ….. de verdad lo siento :/**

**El motivo por el cual no podía actualizar era porque estaba ocupada viendo a que colegio me iba ya que no me aceptaron en uno pero siempre hay un pero cierto … bueno algunas personas tiene su precio. Asi que ya estoy de nuevo en un colegio, tal vez actualice mas seguido pero solo tal vez ya que también estoy trabajando.**

**MacielSL: Hey Gracias, si Russel es malo pero tal vez pague mas adelante por todo lo que le hiso a Quinn, espero que estés bien tu también.**

**AlexRom: De nada: D .**

**Sé que hay más lectoras, así que a ustedes espero que estén bien.**

**Ahh por cierto la otra vez estaba pensando y se quedo una frase en mi mente.**

**Nunca lo des todo si no recibes nada a cambio.**

**Tengan mucho eso en cuenta.**

**Att: Alli **


	2. Pensamientos y Descripciones

Monte Everest

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Fox y de Ryan Murphy

(Cuidado GP Quinn)

**P.O.V Quinn**

Ya han pasado 17 años desde que mi papa me dejo en este lugar, primero lo odiaba porque me abandono pero después me dije a mi misma, porque amargarme la existencia con eso? Así que mejor olvido pero pueda que esa herida se vuelva a abrir.

17 largos años alimentándome sola, aprendiendo sola, sin una miserable muestra de cariño… bueno las que el Yeti me da son algo reconfortantes pero mi mente dice que ese cariño no es de verdad. Quisiera tener a alguien que me quiere un poco por lo menos no pido mucho.

**Fin P.O.V Quinn**

Quinn se encontraba haciendo ejercicios con un bóxer y un brasier deportivo como negro, estaba haciendo un poco de barra que al momento que bajaba y subía se flexionaban sus cuadritos muy bien marcados. Termino con eso y fue directo a una caminadora donde puso una velocidad algo alta y comenzó a correr, ya estaba empezando a sudar pequeñas gotas de sudor se comenzaban a formar por todo ese torneado cuerdo, resbalándose por esa piel increíblemente suave. Ya había pasado hora y media, así que dejo de ejercitarse y se fue a duchar, salió y se puso a leer **THE NOTEBOOK** y se pregunto como se sentiría estar enamorada, ella no conocía ese sentimiento pero no sabia que en unos días después iba mas o menos a conocerlo.

**New York**

Rachel Bárbara Berry :

Hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry, desde muy temprana edad se comenzó a interesar en el mundo de Broadway, gano varios concursos de baile y de canto. Ella no popular en la primaria ni en la secundaria, por un tiempo sufrió Bullying pero después esas personas le pidieron perdon y ella gustosa acepto y comenzó una amistad con varios de ellos. Tuvo un novio llamado Finn Hudson, ella creía amarlo hasta que tuvo una charla consigo misma llegando a la conclusión que lo quería mas como amigo. Después de eso no volvió a estar con alguien ya que nadie le llamaba la atención. Llego el día de la graduación, ella estaba tan entunciasmada ya que había sido acepta en NYADA y ya quería partir hacia New York pero a la vez se sentía triste porque tenia que alejarse de sus padres porque para suerte de ella sus compañeros mas cercanos se mudaban con ella a New York.

En NYADA iba todo bien ya que era una de las mejores de la clase, pasaron los meses y la convivencia con sus amigos era buena cada uno respetaba su espacio. Un día conoció a un chico llamado Brody Weston que le pareció apuesto. Se empezaron a llevar bien hasta que un día el le confeso sus sentimientos hacia ella pero ella le dije que no le podía corresponder, el acepto y terminaron como amigos, tiempo después Brody se dio cuenta de que era gay.

Unos días después por unos compañeros, se entero que iban a producir el musical de Funny Girl, ella fue a presentarse para audicionar tiempo después la llamaron para decirle que obtenía el papel principal, mas feliz no podría estar. Las clases se le empezaron a complicar un poco y por ultimo Carmen T. la había reprobado. La profesora le había dicho que tenia que dejar de un lado el musical y ponerse a practicar pero no podía hacerlo ya que era el sueño de ella así que no le hiso caso y continuo ensayando para el musical y NYADA hasta que llego el día del estreno y justamente ese era l día de u prueba en NYADA pero ella dio primero la prueba donde salió excelentemente bien y Carmen T. la felicito por el esfuerzo y le dijo **ROMPASE UNA PIERNA SEÑORITA BERRY.**

Llego la noche del estreno y estaba acompañada por sus amigos y sus padres, era la noche donde Rachel Berry iba a brillar y demostrarle al mundo cuan talentosa era. La función fue un maravilloso éxito y la siguieron presentando, fue muy buena la obra que iban a hacer un tour por Nepal donde una compañía quería observar la maravillosa obra. Asi es como Rachel Berry a sus 22 era una estrella de Broadway.

Había alistado todo para esa viaje, llego aeropuerto y la estaba esperando un jet privado en el cual solo iba ella y el piloto. Despegaron sin ningún problema e iban en marcha hasta ese lugar. Rachel se encontraba durmiendo cuando sintió una fuerte turbulencia que hacia que el avión perdiera el equilibrio, pero aun estaba volando, hasta que sintió una turbulencia mas fuerte que hiso que el avión fue descendiendo hasta estrellarse contra la Zona de la Muerte en el **MONTE EVEREST.**

**Hoooola**

**Se que demoro mucho pero estoy muy ocupada con el colegio asi que LO SIENTO.**

**MsLemonAgron : hola :D aquí otro capitulo corto pero algo es algo no ?**

**Emi : Hola:D me agrada que te guste, aquí ya empieza a aparecer Rachel.**

**Por sierto publicare otra historia …. -_-´ lo se no termino las dos que tengo y quiero otra . Pero bueno … se llamara Love me **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sentía mucho dolor en su cabeza, sentía que algo iba resbalando por su rostro, trato de abrir sus ojos pero estaba muy débil y de nuevo queda media inconsciente.

Después de unas horas Rachel se empezó a despertar, abrió suavemente sus ojos y observo que estaba en un lugar que parecía un departamento, era casi todo de color blanco, se sentó en el sofá y observo que una chica rubia la estaba mirando con una cara de preocupación, Rachel se hiso para atrás porque le dio un poco de temor ya que no la conocía.

**R: **Quien eres tú? Que hago aquí? Donde estoy?_-la chica no le respondía nada-_por favor respóndeme.

**Q: **Cálmate si, yo soy Quinn Fabray, tu jet privado se estrello cerca de aquí por cierto estas en el Monte Everest ''La Zona de la Muerte'', la mayoría de personas no pueden respirar en esta zona pero tu y yo si podemos lo cual es raro.

**R: **Como me puedes pedir que me calme, estoy con una completa desconocida, y aun sigo aquí, debería de estar dando una función en un teatro de Nepal, necesito salir rápido de aquí, me tienes que ayudar.

**Q: **Debes tranquilizarte por favor, ya me presente, no seria tan desconocida, eres actriz, siempre quise conocer a una actriz y por cierto no te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí porque no se como se hace.

**R: **Como dices que dijiste? No sabes como salir de aquí? Entonces como llegaste aquí?

**Q: **No, no se como salir de aquí. Mi padre me dejo aquí votada desde que tenía 10 años, no e vuelto a salir de aquí.

**R: **Entonces no saber como salir de aquí, no conoces el mundo exterior, como una persona puede dejar abandonada a una niña aquí.

**Q: **No solo conozco los diferentes mundos que me imagino cuando leo, creo que me dejo porque soy un fenómeno.

**R: **Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarte a conocer el mundo, no tienes nada de fenómeno.

**Q: **Siempre e soñado en salir de aquí, tengo un pene eso me hace un fenómeno.

**R: **Espera, dijiste que tienes un pene?

**Q: **Si, tengo un pene, el cual no debería tener.

**R: **Nunca había escuchado hablar de algo así, pero descuida eso no te hace un fenómeno.

**Q: **Bueno es genial que pienses así, mi padre no lo pensó de esa manera.

**R: **Déjalo es un im-_se quedo muda- _Quinn que es eso que esta detrás de ti? _–dijo algo asustada._

**Q: **Oh, él es mi amigo, se llama Yeti.

_**Hola, disculpen la demora, iba a publicar pero me sentia mal, bueno me siento mal, mi novia me termino :( ya no vivo en mi casa, todo en mi vida esta revuelto.**_

_**Estoy en modo ''bale berga la bida''**_


	4. Lo siento

Hola :)

Sé que debería continuar con mis fanfics pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento en mi vida así que ya no voy a seguir escribiendo, si alguna persona quiere tomar mis historia (las cuales son malas) para continuarla o hacer adaptaciones puede hacerlo. No tengo problema con eso.

Gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios positivos.

Espero me entiendan.

Allison Sánchez Pantaleone


End file.
